I'll see you in heaven
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: Something I wrote when I was depressed. Demenaish. Death.


**A/N: First of all, this is just a short one-shot that came to mind when I was depressed in school, but I finished it today during class when I was **_**not**_** depressed, but it turned out ok. To be honest, this wasn't a Demena from the start; I just needed to write some. But I turned it into Demena today by adding another person, in this case, Selena. Although I'm not sure if I can call this a Demena… You'll be the judge. Hope you enjoy. **

**Demi's POV. **

Death. Death is so close, one step wrong and you might just be dead. It's almost unbelievable how many people are alive. We must be lucky, eh? Lucky that we haven't even stepped wrong once.

Although, there are people who step wrong on purpose. People who don't find themselves lucky, but unlucky, sad or depressed. People who are alone and blame themselves for it, 'cause it must be something wrong with someone that people don't care about, right? And no one will even care if you're gone or not. You might just even do them a favor by taking your life.

I've never been loved. My parents are drunks who barely remember my name. We hardly see each other anyway since they go out every afternoon before I come home from school. Sometimes I see them in the night when I can't or don't want to sleep, but since they're drunk I don't bother giving them my attention.

I keep wondering that if I had a sister or a brother, would they love me? Probably not. There's nothing to love about me. My grades just hit the bottom 'cause I didn't even care about the future anymore. No one at school knows me. I'm just a shadow in the back of the classroom that everyone avoids. Even the teachers have stopped asking me questions. Probably because they don't see me either. It's like I don't exist.

I once heard that cutting helps, that it gives a feeling of relief, that it helps you through the hard times.

It didn't.

Not in my case at least. It just hurt. So bad. I'll never do it again. It might be a good punishment for yourself, but it sure as hell didn't help me in any way. Some even commit suicide through cutting… Why would you want to suffer from blood loss before you finally go into peace?

I want to feel bliss. I want to soar. That's why I'm standing here on the rail of the bridge. It's late and it's cold. I've never been a fan of autumn. The wind picks up and a strand of hair falls in my face. I don't bother brushing it away. It is now that my life will end, and it will end in bliss.

Just as I'm about to take my last step I see her. She's standing ten feet away from me, holding on to the railing with tears visible on her face. She's looking out into the dark, sobbing silently. I'm not sure if she's seen me or not.

"Jump with me…" she looks at me through her teary eyes. "Please…" She sobs. I nod, and she gets up next to me on the railing. I look out into the dark before looking down. Down there is the river and the rocks that will take my life in just a second. It's quite a long fall, but that's how I want it. I hear her sob one more time before I take her hand in mine. She squeezes it as if saying that she's ready. She's ready to end her life, with me. We take the step forward that is needed, and we fall. We fall and it is even better than I imagined it would be. Everything is going in slow motion, which makes it more blissful than ever. I turn my head towards her as we fall, and I start to wonder what made her jump. What had happened to her before she came out to this bridge and found me? I notice now how beautiful she is. Like an angel. She'll fit right in in heaven, if that's where we're going. Her hair is like a dark fire in the wind. I smile to myself. Our still joined hands makes me feel not alone anymore. I feel happy. I feel happy that we're doing this together, even though she's just a stranger who'd had enough of life, just like me.

"I'll see you in heaven," I whisper, just as our bodies hits the surface of the water, and brings us to where we hope to be loved and never alone again.


End file.
